Tu seras ma perte
by Glasgow
Summary: Comme toujours quand il veut quelque chose, Tony sait l'obtenir de Steve. Participation au Challenge d'octobre du Collectif NoName.


Après deux mois sans avoir le temps d'écrire de fics, les quelques heures consacrées à la rédactions de ceci ont été une vraie bouffée d'air frais ;) Les fics c'est ma came^^ (ça ferait beau sur un tee-shirt, non?) Bref, rien de très profond ici (sans mauvais jeu de mot) juste un PWP, parce qu'avec ces deux là ça semblait naturel.

Il s'agit de ma participation au challenge d'octobre du collectif NoName, dont le thème est "Tu seras ma perte" Et là vous voyez comme je suis allée chercher mon titre très loin XD

Ce mois-ci le challenge nous invite à dire ce qu'on aime chez nos lecteurs. Eh bien je vous aime! Et histoire d'être un peu plus détaillée^^, j'aime vos reviews, vos messages, les conversations que j'ai ensuite avec nombre d'entre vous. J'ai tissé de belles amitiés avec certaines (oui, ne nous le cachons pas, on est majoritairement des filles) d'entre vous, et tout est parti d'ici, ça c'est inestimable. J'aime quand vous me donnez votre avis, pas seulement sur ma fic, mais sur un couple, un film... Après tout on se retrouve toutes ici parce qu'on a des goûts similaires, des goûts que notre entourage ne partage pas toujours, alors en parler entre nous c'est agréable, ça nous confirme qu'on est pas seules avec ce qu'on aime. Bref, pour toutes ces raison je vous aime! Alors si cette fic, ou toutes les précédentes, ne vous inspire pas, que vous voulez seulement bavarder, un petit message fait plaisir tout autant qu'un commentaire :)

Et maintenant place à la fic, qui je l'espère plaira à certaines. Bonne lecture :)

ooOoo

La musique était trop forte à son goût, les conversations autour de lui insipides et l'alcool sans le moindre effet. En un mot, Steve s'ennuyait ! Il n'avait de toute façon jamais été amateur de grandes soirées dans des salles remplies de monde, où chacun était là uniquement pour se montrer. Il avait en horreur de cette manie qu'avait Tony d'organiser ces réceptions après chaque mission un peu difficile. Au début pourtant, les premières fois, ça l'avait amusé. Et célébrer le fait qu'aucun de ses camarades ne soient tombé valait la peine. Mais depuis le temps… On retrouvait immanquablement les mêmes personnes qui se bousculaient soit dans la Tour Stark, soit comme ce soir dans la salle de réception d'un palace luxueux – choisi cette fois parce qu'il y avait plus de monde que d'habitude. Les femmes venaient pour se pâmer devant ces super-héros qui devenaient tour à tour les chouchous du public ou des boucs émissaires détestés de tous au fil des missions selon qu'elle tournaient bien ou non, mais quoi qu'il en soit être vu à leur côté demeurait un évènement. Les hommes eux semblaient n'être là que pour parler affaires, et argent officieusement, car plus que jamais tout tournait autour de l'argent. Alors ils faisaient de la lèche à Tony dans l'espoir de dégotter un contrat juteux, proposaient à Bruce de financer ses recherches avec la garantie en revanche d'être ensuite les seuls propriétaires de ses découvertes. Plus imprévu, Steve s'était vu plus d'une fois proposé de devenir l'égérie de telle ou telle marque grand luxe. C'était dénué d'intérêt pour lui, d'autant qu'il avait du mal à comprendre cette façon que tous avaient de se préoccuper de lui, alors il refusait sans cesse, ce qui devenait épuisant à la longue.

Et chaque fois qu'il était dans cette situation, à espérer pouvoir vite regagner sa chambre, sa tranquillité, il se promettait qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus, qu'il enverrait paître Stark quand le sujet reviendrait à nouveau sur le tapis. Il savait pourtant que rien ne pouvait être plus éloigné de la réalité. Concernant ce sujet sensible des fêtes, comme tous les autres sujets d'ailleurs, il suffisait d'un regard un peu plus appuyé de Tony, d'une supplication à peine sincère, et Steve acceptait tout. Il aurait vendu son âme au diable si seulement Tony le lui avait demandé. Sur le terrain Steve n'avait peur de rien, affrontait leurs ennemis inlassablement sans la moindre hésitation, gérait l'équipe d'une main de maître, pourtant en face du milliardaire il était totalement démuni, se laissait faire comme un enfant naïf.

Il faut dire qu'avec Stark il marchait sur des œufs. Leur relation était particulièrement compliquée, laissant le blond le plus souvent mal à l'aise. Ce n'était déjà pas facile à gérer lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'amis car leur attachement ne pouvait faire oublier leurs nombreuses différences, rendant les conflits permanents. Devenir amants, loin de tout arranger, avait encore compliqué les choses. Les disputes, aussi nombreuses qu'avant, étaient devenues plus douloureuses désormais qu'il y avait des sentiments et les différences s'étaient cruellement creusées.

Bien des fois Steve se demandait si ça valait le coup de continuer les frais. Il suffisait alors d'un sourire de la part de Tony, d'une main caressant sa joue ou d'une simple déclaration romantique pour le convaincre que oui, ça valait bien le coup. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins difficile. Leur quotidien était fait de concessions permanentes, rendant certes plus précieux ce qu'ils avaient, mais faisant craindre le pire pour l'avenir.

Tony était à l'aise en société, toujours dans le spectacle, à mettre en scène sa vie privée sous le meilleur jour. Des années durant il avait exposé sans vergogne ses conquêtes, se délectant de cette image de play-boy. Si parfois il souffrait de n'avoir de relation stable, comme chaque faiblesse c'était dissimulé soigneusement derrière toujours plus d'excès. Or à présent qu'il était comblé, il voulait assumer sa relation avec son compagnon au grand jour, montrer à quel point tout était parfait dans sa vie même si pour cela il fallait passer sous silence certains détails moins reluisants.

C'était là l'un de leur plus grand sujet de discorde. Steve était quelqu'un de secret, de peu à l'aise avec autrui, héritage de son enfance difficile quand il était chétif et se méfiait de tout le monde. Il représentait mieux que quiconque l'adage "Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés". Et puis il venait d'une autre époque, avec d'autres mœurs encore et toujours ancrées en lui. S'il avait compris notamment qu'un baiser en public ne choquait personne, ce n'était pourtant certainement pas son genre. S'il avait compris également que l'homosexualité, sinon perçue comme normale, était au moins acceptée, il s'était caché trop longtemps pour brandir aujourd'hui fièrement un drapeau arc-en-ciel. Il ne voyait d'ailleurs pas l'intérêt de s'en préoccuper. C'était sa vie privée et privée justement elle devait le rester. D'autant qu'afficher ce qui allait tout en cachant les limites, les moments de doute, c'était pour lui d'une hypocrisie insupportable. Ou on montrait tout, ou on ne montrait rien, mais cet entre-deux que Tony avait fait sien, laissant entendre à tous qu'il était meilleur qu'eux avec sa vie parfaite, très peu pour lui.

Alors les deux hommes vivaient leur relation clandestinement, n'en ayant jamais parlé ne serait-ce qu'à leurs équipiers – quoi que Steve les soupçonne de ne pas être complètement dupes. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, mais Tony y trouvait de moins en moins son compte. Le milliardaire, débordant d'assurance en apparence, s'avérait dans l'intimité être pétri de doutes. Il avait besoin en permanence d'être rassuré par des marques d'attachement. Steve s'y prêtait volontiers quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, mais ne pouvait faire plus. Or Tony semblait convaincu que ce secret permanent entourant leur amour témoignait du peu d'intérêt que le blond lui portait réellement. Steve le détrompait en permanence, cela demeurait pourtant un malaise entre eux et il avait la conviction que chaque dispute, chaque pris de bec, était la conséquence néfaste de ce poison qui les rongeait lentement mais sûrement.

Il n'aurait tenu qu'à Rogers de faire un effort pour tout arranger, il ne se sentait cependant pas encore la force de franchir cette étape. D'autant que c'était parfois lassant de voir Tony remporter chaque victoire, celui-ci n'ayant pas le triomphe modeste.

Ce soir, rendant cette fête plus insupportable que jamais, l'ingénieur avait choisi de lui faire payer à sa façon son entêtement. Et pour ça ce diable d'homme savait s'y prendre, frappant là où ça faisait mal avec un réel talent. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés tous ensemble Tony ne s'était plus occupé du Captain une seule fois, semblant avoir oublié jusqu'à son existence. Steve savait que c'était faux, que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une façon de plus de donner le change, mais il détestait cela. Il détestait voir Tony faire sa vie de son côté, passant d'invité en invité, riant, parlant, se montrant séducteur, pendant que lui tentait de faire bonne figure. Il avait essayé de s'intégrer, bavardant un peu avec Thor puis Sam, se mêlant ensuite à un groupe d'anciens combattants, des habitués des soirées du milliardaire. Si le soldat avait été étonné au départ de voir participer quelques-uns de ces augustes vieillards, il avait apprécié leur présence, pouvant échanger des souvenirs de ce passé lointain qui lui manquait souvent, des anecdotes sur le conflit mondial qui les avait tant marqués. Quand il avait compris que Tony les avait invités pour lui, justement pour permettre ces discussions, il avait été profondément touché. Stark le cachait bien, mais il n'était pas avare en petites attentions de ce genre, témoignant de l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour son compagnon. Dommage qu'il se sente ensuite obligé de nier et dissimuler cela sous une arrogance et un égoïsme trop marqués pour être honnêtes.

Evidemment il ne le lui aurait avoué pour rien au monde, ne voulant en aucun cas le décevoir, mais Steve était souvent déprimé désormais par la présence de ces anciens frères d'armes. Être témoin des ravages du temps sur leur personne alors que lui-même avait été épargné ne faisait qu'intensifier son impression de ne pas être à sa place dans ce vingt-et-unième siècle où tout allait toujours trop vite. Bien sûr en parler à Tony aurait été admettre qu'il n'était pas toujours heureux, or il savait que le milliardaire n'aurait pu supporter cette idée que malgré ses efforts souvent louables il n'était pas capable de miracles. Tony avait besoin de croire qu'il parvenait à faire du bien autour de lui, au moins concernant les sujets sérieux, et Steve n'avait eu jusque-là le cœur à le détromper. Il avait déjà assez à faire en tentant de faire face à l'égo démesuré de monsieur.

A cet instant justement les petits jeux cruels de Stark étaient tout particulièrement décourageants. Avec un soupir de lassitude Steve alla se poster dans un coin de la salle et observa son amant. S'il ne voulait pas que Tony l'étreigne devant toute l'assemblée, il n'aurait pas été en revanche contre un peu d'attention, mais l'autre homme semblait bel et bien décidé à tout faire pour l'ignorer, s'échinant à ne même jamais croiser son regard. A moins que ce ne soit justement pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il perdait à maintenir une distance entre eux en public, tout en le rendant jaloux. Avec Tony qui pouvait savoir ce qui se tramait ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela fonctionnait. Que ce soit le but recherché ou pas importait peu, le résultat était là. Steve était jaloux ! Jaloux de chaque personne avec laquelle Tony parlait, riait… qu'il touchait même. Parce que ce maudit milliardaire n'avait jamais été aussi tactile que ce soir, touchant l'épaule ou le bras de chacun. Il venait même de glisser la main au creux des reins de Pepper en lui parlant à l'oreille.

Steve avait l'impression d'être pris pour un imbécile et il avait horreur de ça ! Tout comme il avait horreur d'être manipulé ! Habituellement il était l'élément réfléchi et pondéré de l'équipe, de son couple, mais à cet instant il n'était plus capable de penser de façon logique, il voulait juste faire payer Tony pour ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Parce qu'après tout que lui se satisfasse de cette relation qui était la leur était bien normal et Tony n'était pas en droit de lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Pour la toute première fois il se sentit le désir de ne pas céder au bon vouloir de son amant en capitulant.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, sans avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait ensuite, le super soldat traversa la pièce d'une démarche assurée, attrapa Tony par le bras et avant que celui-ci n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit il le traîna à sa suite vers l'une des portes, sans même savoir où elle donnait, ce qui en disait long sur le manque de préparation de son plan. Stark, étrangement docile, se laissa faire tout du long sans un mot, jusqu'à se retrouver adossé brutalement à un mur dans un couloir faiblement éclairé que Steve fini par reconnaître comme étant celui menant notamment aux toilette. Tout près de lui Tony jeta justement un coup d'œil à la porte en question à quelques mètres d'eux et eut un petit rire.

« Tu veux que je te la tienne Cap' ? s'amusa-t-il. A ton âge j'étais pourtant convaincu que tu savais le faire tout seul. »

Le blond préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation, se contentant d'un grognement énervé.

« Allez, blague à part, tu nous as fait quoi là ?

\- Tony, j'en ai marre que tu te conduises comme ça ! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, mais tu passes du temps avec tout le monde sauf moi.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui veux garder le secret sur notre relation. Alors je garde mes distances en société.

\- Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'ignorer à ce point !

\- Ah mais ça je ne peux pas le deviner ! »

S'interrompant, un sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres, Tony attira son compagnon à lui, et reprit la parole quand leurs bouches ne furent plus distantes que de quelques misérables centimètres.

« Ça t'a fait quoi de me voir parler à tout le monde sauf à toi ?

\- Ça m'a fait chier !

\- Langage Captain ! le taquina le brun. Mais encore ?

\- Ça m'a rendu jaloux. Jaloux à en crever.

\- Bien, on progresse. Et maintenant ?

\- Tais-toi Tony ! Juste… tais-toi ! »

Steve en avait assez de l'entendre jubiler alors que pour une fois c'était bien lui qui avait toutes les cartes en main. Bien décidé à le prouver, il écrasa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles du milliardaire. L'échange n'eut rien de la tendresse qu'ils y mettaient habituellement. Ce soir Steve s'était senti blessé et pour évacuer il se montrait impatient, presque bestial, fouillant avec brusquerie la bouche offerte de sa langue, mordant sans douceur les lèvres. Ses mains se joignirent rapidement à l'action, écartant les pans de la veste hors de prix sans le moindre soin, sortant la chemise du pantalon jusqu'à pouvoir glisser les doigts en-dessous et caresser les flancs, pétrissant la peau à en laisser des marques.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il comprit pourquoi il s'était senti si mal toute la soirée, parce qu'il avait envie de Tony. Tony qui sans s'en rendre compte était capable de l'aguicher d'un seul geste on ne peut plus banal, alors sa façon de le battre froid avait réveillé bien des envies dont Cap' voulait se débarrasser sans attendre.

Délaissant leur baiser, Steve recula la tête pour fixer Tony, dont le regard intense avait de quoi le troubler. Quand il chercherait plus tard à comprendre pourquoi il était accro à ce petit con prétentieux il n'aurait qu'à se rappeler de ce regard, ce visage où se battait l'impatience et la surprise. Parce que Stark l'avait compris tout aussi bien que lui, ce qui se passait là ne ressemblait pas à Steve, alors la suite, aussi excitante promettait-elle d'être, s'annonçait surtout imprévisible.

Abandonnant ses caresses, Steve s'attaqua au pantalon du milliardaire, qu'il ouvrit rapidement, presque surpris d'y découvrir une érection plus que conséquente, mais après tout Tony aimait être traité sans tendresse aucune. Sans même réfléchir à la façon dont il voulait faire les choses, il entreprit de descendre vêtement et sous-vêtement avec une rapidité démontrant son impatience.

« Enlève tes chaussures », grogna-t-il.

Conscient de ce qui allait suivre, Tony s'empressa d'obtempérer, ne se servant que de ses pieds, se dandinant sans guère de grâce. Et voilà que le milliardaire se retrouvait à moitié nu, ses effets lamentablement abandonnés en un tas informe à même le sol, sexe dressé et lui-même fin prêt pour poursuivre. Et tout ça dans le couloir d'un palace où n'importe qui pouvait passer à tout moment, ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde. Steve sembla ne pas avoir encore enregistré ce détail, trop occupé qu'il était à ouvrir son propre pantalon, qu'il se contenta de baisser juste ce qu'il fallait.

Comme toujours dans ces moments-là, Tony savait exactement quoi faire et quand Steve le souleva du sol avec une facilité qui aurait dû le rendre jaloux, il noua ses jambes à la taille musclée, plantant les talons dans les fesses de son compagnon.

Steve grogna son approbation avant de cracher dans sa main, qu'il ramena ensuite entre les fesses du milliardaire, le préparant sommairement. C'était suffisant, parce que c'était une chose que personne ne pouvait soupçonner étant donné la personnalité dominante de Tony, mais c'était toujours Steve qui le prenait quand ils faisaient l'amour. L'expérience avait rendu les choses aisées et quand ils n'avaient pas le choix un peu de salive faisait parfaitement l'affaire. D'ailleurs le brun ne cachait pas apprécier souffrir un peu quand son homme le pénétrait. Ça rendait son plaisir plus intense selon lui. Steve n'avait jamais compris ça, mais n'était pas contre, pouvant parfois se permettre d'être plus brutal, comme ce soir justement.

Tony cria quand Steve fut en lui, avant de mordre son cou pour étouffer le bruit. Et lorsque son amant s'immobilisa un instant, lui permettant de recouvrer brièvement ses esprits, il s'offrit le luxe d'éclater de rire, en étant quitte pour essuyer un regard choqué de la part du blond.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Capsicle. J'ai bien le droit de savourer ma victoire.

\- Ta… victoire ?

\- Enfin, réfléchis. Tu es en train de me baiser sans les préliminaires d'usage dont tu es tellement adepte habituellement. Et le tout au milieu d'un couloir où quelqu'un va forcément finir par passer pour aller aux toilettes. Toi qui voulais justement qu'on garde le secret tu as une façon bien à toi d'officialiser les choses je dois dire. Pas que je m'en plaigne d'ailleurs. C'est tout ce que j'attendais. Et pour ça je n'ai eu qu'à t'ignorer pendant deux heures. C'était presque trop facile.

\- Tony… », grogna Rogers en secouant la tête à mesure que les mots prenaient tout leur sens.

Une nouvelle fois il s'était fait manipuler en beauté et n'avait d'autre choix qu'écouter son compagnon jubiler. Et pour se faire, voilà qu'il reniait effectivement chacun de ses préceptes, n'hésitant pas à prendre le risque de se donner en spectacle comme l'avait si justement faire remarquer son compagnon. Cet homme décidément lui faisait perdre la tête.

Toujours immobile, profondément enfoui en Tony, qui ne le lâchait pas de son regard triomphant, il dut lutter pour garder la tête froide – parce que cette position était quand même sacrément excitante – et envisager ses options. Il pouvait planter son amant dans la seconde, le laissant frustré et perdant. Mais alors il serait tout aussi frustré que lui parce qu'à ce stade ne pas s'accorder la délivrance serait une torture. Ou alors il pouvait continuer ce qu'il avait commencé, baiser Tony et leur offrir à tous les deux cette jouissance qui semblait déjà douloureusement proche, quitte à prendre le risque que quelqu'un ne les voit, et surtout accorder une victoire à Tony, qui ne manquerait pas de s'en vanter longtemps ensuite. Ce second choix était le moins censé pourtant c'était le plus logique étant donné son état d'excitation actuel.

Prenant finalement sa décision, il détesta Tony pour l'avoir mis devant ce dilemme.

« Tu seras ma perte Stark », conclu-t-il dans un grognement.

Le ricanement moqueur de son amant lui confirma qu'il faisait le mauvais choix sans pour autant le convaincre de faire marche arrière.

Corrigeant légèrement la position de ses mains sur les flancs du milliardaires, rendant ainsi plus facile ses mouvements tout en continuant à le porter sans effort, il entreprit d'aller et venir vigoureusement dans l'intimité accueillante et eut tôt fait de heurter la prostate, arrachant un cri à Tony, qui cambrait le dos pour en avoir plus. Alors plus il lui en donna, ne ralentissant le rythme à aucun moment pour lui accorder du répit. Il avait horreur de parler de la sorte, d'agir comme ça encore plus, mais il baisa Tony avec toute la force de sa frustration, savourant chacun des cris qu'il parvenait à lui arracher, satisfait de lui-même parce qu'il savait maintenant que c'était justement ce que l'autre homme avait voulu.

Tony vint dans un grognement rauque, se répandant sur leurs deux chemises désormais froissées. Steve ne le ménagea pas pour autant, continuant à le besogner, sentant son propre plaisir monter encore et encore. Il ne ralentit finalement que lorsqu'il jouit à son tour, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier, une part de lui n'ayant pas oublié où ils étaient.

Quand Tony fut capable de tenir debout il eut une grimace.

« Après un truc pareil je suis pas près de pouvoir m'assoir, constata-t-il sans rien perdre pour autant de sa superbe.

\- Tu l'as cherché.

\- J'avoue que je pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien. »

Il se rhabilla rapidement avant de remarquer leurs chemises souillées de sa semence, détail qui avait jusque-là échappé à Steve, mais le faisant rougir à présent.

« Euh Cap', je doute qu'on puisse tromper qui que ce soit avec ça après nous être éclipsés de la sorte… »

Steve eut l'air profondément gêné et ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que fermer sa veste, dissimulant au mieux ce qui devait l'être mais se trouvant ridicule ainsi engoncé alors qu'il faisait tout sauf frais dans la grade pièce surchargé où ils s'apprêtaient à retourner.

« Ça devrait faire illusion », confirma Tony en faisant de même.

Steve apprécia l'attention mais ne put retenir un haussement d'épaules.

« En même temps te connaissant je me doutais bien que tout le monde finirait par le savoir. »

Tonya accueillit sa remarque avec un grand sourire et le blond compris combien c'était important pour lui qu'il envisage enfin d'assumer. Aussi manipulateur et égoïste soit-il, le milliardaire restait fragile et Steve savait depuis longtemps que c'était son rôle d'être là pour lui. Tant pis si pour se faire il devait renoncer à ses propres convictions, vaincre sa réserve. Pour un sourire comme celui-là, ça devait valoir le coup. Alors, confirmant que définitivement Tony aurait toujours le dernier mot et que lui-même n'aurait de cesse d'en redemander, tandis qu'ils retournaient vers la salle de réception il prit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne, prêt enfin à supporter d'être le centre de l'attention de tous.

 **THE END.**


End file.
